


imagine inkopolis...

by pigeonpi



Series: splatoon characters timeline, or anything relating to it [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Boyfriends, Cliff - Freeform, Heavy Angst, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Knives, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Ocean, Sort Of, Suicide Attempt, inkopolis, maxy and sean are my charcters, maxy is agent 3, sean is agent 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-09-27 13:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonpi/pseuds/pigeonpi
Summary: alternative title, maxy sits on a cliff over water.so uh, first fanfic about splatoon?maxy and sean belong to me.this is a vent fic?so warning about that.





	1. imagine inkopolis...

**Author's Note:**

> this is a vent fic, read the tags.
> 
> these are maxy and sean.
> 
> maxy= agent 3 
> 
> sean= agent 4
> 
> they're both guys.
> 
> takes place after octo expansion.

Maxy was sitting on a cliff. 

Well, it wasn’t really a cliff. It was more of a rock stretched over the water.

He sat there, watching the waves.

Going in, going out. A repeating, unbreakable cycle.

He felt… frustrated? He didn’t like being stuck in a cycle he couldn’t break out of. 

His hand felt cold. No, wait, that’s not his hand. He slowly stroked the sharp metal next to him. He sat there, contemplating as he looked between the deadly waves and the knife next to him.

Maxy’s head was fuzzy, fog cluddering his thoughts. He shook his head, trying to clear out the fog shrouding his mind, but the cloud just got thicker and thicker until he couldn’t think. 

What was that sound? Screaming? Who was it coming from? What crazy inkling would be here, at the ocean, this late?

Oh.

  
  


He closed his mouth, and the screaming stopped. For a moment, the fog cleared, and he thought of Sean.

Sean. What was he doing right now? 

Now that he thought about it, Sean was probably sleeping. He slept for 12 hours straight most days. He did wonder whether Sean actually slept during that time, since he seemed to wake up exhausted and zombie-like most days.

He imagined his smiling, glowing,  _ happy _ , boyfriend, Agent 4. Sean.

He felt his mouth tug into a small smile. Sean.

Sean was a light in the darkness. 

Sean made all of the voices go away. 

Sean made him feel safe.

_ Loved.  _

_ _ In control of himself and his life. 

But… everyone else made him… sad? 

Out of control.

Violent.

He doesn’t want to hurt anyone.

Spiraling… 

down… 

down..

Drowning in his negative thoughts. 

He can’t see the waves anymore. It was… calming? in a way. 

He can’t breathe in this dark, familiar place. Too familiar. He doesn’t like it here.

The last time he was here… that phone had taken over his mind. There had been a window where he could see what he was doing. A window where he could watch as the octoling before him screamed and cried. 

_ Sean! Sean he’s hurting me! What do I do? Please! Please help me! _

_ _ At one point, he got close enough to hear a response.

_ I don’t know what to do. I- he- he would never hurt someone on purpose! This- it can’t be him! _

_ _ He laughed, a sort of insane, coughing laugh. 

_ Even Sean was horrified by me.  _

_ It could happen again. I could hurt someone. I could  _ ** _kill_ ** _ someone. _

_ _ He laughed again. 

_ Worthless. I’m worthless. _

_ _ He couldn’t even keep himself stable without Sean, and Sean has a life too.

The waves were back. There was a pain in his hand as he tried to slide further down the rock, closer to the water. He lifted a hand.

Huh. He was bleeding.

He watched in fascination as the blood dripped down his hand. The agent’s eyes had always been drawn in curiosity to his own blood. 

drip

drip

drip.

He put his hand back down. The water looked tantalizing, and it was almost as if the waves were beckoning him to jump in and lie on its surface. 

_ Jump in. _

“MAXY?! MAXY WHERE ARE YOU?!”

He jumped at the sudden noise, his hand hitting the knife, sending it spinning into the depths of the ocean. 

_ splash _

He looked around for the source of the noise. Who was yelling, and how did they know his name-

“Maxy, are you by the ocean?” He heard shuffling and heavy breathing.

Sean. But where…?

Oh.

Right.

He still had his agent’s headsets on.

“What are you doing there this late at night?”

He chose to stay silent, and watched his blood drip into a small puddle of blood.

“...Maxy?” 

Panic. He could hear the panic in his boyfriend’s voice. Why was Sean panicking? He was just going to lie down and sleep in the water. He pushed himself to the edge of the rock. 

“Maxy? I know you’re there, sweets… please answer me!”

Silence.

“Why aren’t you answering? Maxy- I- please answer me!” 

Panic again? Why? 

… well, he wouldn’t have to worry for much longer. He was fine. Fine.

“ . . . i ‘ m s o r r y , s e a n . i l o v e y o u . ” 

“Maxy, what are you-” The audio cut out as he switched the headsets off.

He felt nothing but exhaustion.

He stood up, swaying a bit as he did so. He turned towards the lights of Inkopolis. At this time of night, it was a beautiful lights show. 

He took a step… 

… and fell backwards, into the ocean.

Darkness soon surrounded him as the ocean swallowed him whole. 

No more buzzing in his head. Just silence.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  


Asleep forever in a dark and silent bed… 

  
  
  
  
  


?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ imagine inkopolis. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah haha
> 
> cliffhanger
> 
> by the time this is here, there should be a second (and last) chapter.
> 
> so enjoy that, i guess.


	2. ... without him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you meet sean. he sleeps a lot.
> 
> you also meet laurel, agent 8, who wasn't originally in the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two of this vent fic i wrote.
> 
> the part where i was like, "huh. can't just leave it like this haha, someone's gonna yell at me for killing maxy."
> 
> so here's part two.

Sean flung open the door to the apartment he shared with Maxy. 

“I’m baaack! I brought food!” Strange. It was dark in the apartment.

“Maaaxy?” He dropped the food on the counter and went looking for the other agent. 

He was met with silence. “MAXY?!” He started to panic. Where was his boyfriend? 

He looked around the apartment, but couldn’t find Maxy anywhere. Finally, he stopped in front of Maxy’s door and knocked. 

“Maxy?” Nothing. He sighed.

“I’m coming in-” He opened the door, and was met with a horrible sight.

Well, first, Maxy wasn’t there. Second, there were a couple of blood-covered tissues stuffed half-hazardly into a tiny trashcan in the corner. There were a couple of boxes of bandaids on the floor, wrappers strewn across the floor. There were clothes everywhere. And there was the smell of  _ blood. _ It was faint, but Sean could recognize the smell anywhere. 

There were crumpled up pieces of paper on the floor, and when Sean opened the desk drawers, there were more. He opened up one of the papers and read the words on the page.

_ i’msorryi’msorryi’msorryi’msorry _

_ _ Sean looked around the room, staring. Maxy was usually so… neat. This… wasn’t like him at all. Something was  _ wrong _ . Painfully,  _ painfully _ wrong.

“I need to find him. I need to find him now.” He headed for his room, deciding to try for his agent’s headphones to see if maybe,  _ maybe,  _ he’ll find Maxy. He put them on. “Please be okay. Please please be okay,” he whispered into the microphone. As soon as he put the headphones on, he heard the faint sound of water.

Oh no. 

“MAXY?! MAXY WHERE ARE YOU?!” He yelled in panic. 

_ splash _

_ _ Something fell into the water. 

His fears confirmed, he asked another question. “Maxy, are you by the ocean?” He ran out of the apartment in a rush, not bothering for his shoes. 

“What are you doing there this late?” Silence from the other end.

The ground was cold, and the normally bustling Inkopolis was quiet, save for a couple of inklings and octolings chatting as they headed home from late-night matches. He spotted Laurel, otherwise known as Agent 8, chatting happily with an inkling as he ran into the square. Laurel promptly stopped her conversation, looking up at Sean. 

“Sean? What are you doing up this late?” Laurel looked confused, but after a moment or two of looking at the amount of ink beneath Sean’s skin, a look of understanding dawned on her face. Sean took off the headphones for a moment. 

“Laurel, I need you to make sure the apartment is locked. And…” He looked in the direction of the ocean. “I need you to meet me at the hospital. Emergency room. If you need anything, get your transmitter.” Laurel nodded, resolve hardening on her face as she turned, apologizing to the confused inkling next to her before taking off.

Sean put the headphones back on and started running again. 

“...Maxy?” He was really panicking. He didn’t want anything bad to happen to anyone he cared about again.

He could see black on the edges of his vision as he ran on. He was already exhausted from turfing today, and the run from Inkopolis Square to the ocean was tedious. The only light he could see was the light from the moon, and the blue light from his arms.

He kept talking into the microphone, hoping to stall for time. 

Suddenly, he heard something from the other end. It was quiet, but...

“ . . . i ‘ m s o r r y , s e a n . i l o v e y o u . ”

“Maxy, what are you doing?!” The audio cut out.

“NO!” He wanted to cry, scream,  _ something. _ He felt helpless, like everything was spinning out of control, like he was spinning out of control. The blue glow that was illuminating his path grew stronger and stronger until it felt like he was a lantern running through the darkness.

Finally, he reached the ocean, and saw him. He watched as Maxy stood up, wavering a bit as he straightened up. He saw the blood drip slowly down Maxy’s arm. He watched as he took a step, and

fell.

He felt a scream come out of his throat. He could feel all of the pain that he had been suppressing burst out of him. The headphones fell from their place on his head as he doubled over in pain.

He looked at the water, still rippling from Maxy’s fall, and at his clenched hands, and then jumped in after Maxy.

The water stung. He closed his eyes, and waved his arms around in the water, hoping to hit Maxy in the water. After a couple of moments of flailing around in the water, he hit Maxy, and grabbed for him, clutching his love to his chest. He started swimming desperately for the surface.

Sean gasped as his head broke the surface of the water. He dragged Maxy out of the water. 

Maxy looked so _small_ and _sad, _and Sean mentally slapped himself for not noticing the obvious pain the other agent had been going through. 

“I-i need to…” It was a struggle to try running and carrying Maxy at the same time. “h-hospital!” He gasped for air. 

If he wasn’t a lantern before, he was definitely one now. He was struggling to keep a steady pace, and he could feel the ink surging beneath his skin. Pain was flaring everywhere in his body, and it hurt to breathe.

After what seemed like forever, the bright white lights of the emergency room were shining in his eyes. He could see someone grab Maxy and put him on a bed. He could feel someone supporting him, holding him up as he threw up, getting bright blue on the clean white floor. As the person led him to what he thought was a couch, he passed out. 

A miracle.

  
  
  
  


_ sean dreamed of maxy. _

_ maxy dreamed of sean. _

_ imagine inkopolis… _

_ without him. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh so two things before this is done. 
> 
> one, the "blue glow" is a part of a fictional disease i made called "splatoon ink disease" (yes i know it's not very creative, i was tired). the reference sheet is on my instagram @wolfinapot. 
> 
> two, yeah, i didn't kill maxy. originally, he was gonna die, but i figured it be better on my conscious if i didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this at night, was feeling bad.
> 
> if you want my insta for art an' stuff, @pigeonpott for regular stuff, @pxgeon.i for vents and wips.


End file.
